parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style)
Chris1702's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Himself * Simon Seville - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Theodore Seville - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Dave Seville - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Brittany Miller - Herself * Jeanette Miller - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Eleanor Miller - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mrs Miller - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Uncle Harry - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Miss Mooney - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Marsha - Serena/Sailor Moon * Alvin Smith - Himself * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Daytona Jones - Himself * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - A Rodent Squirrel * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Himself * Dr. Simonize - ??? * Chip Tracy - Himself * Dr. Buford Bubbles - Himself * Breathmint Balony - Herself * Miss Dalia - Herself Seasons: # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 1) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 2) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 3) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 4) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 5) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 6) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 7) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) (Season 8) Movies: * The Chipmunk Adventure * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Alvin Show (Chris1702 Style) * 2015 TV Spoof Trivia: * This * The Main reason gadget played because they are Both Smart Gallery: Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney.PNG|Alvin Seville as Himself Chip in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts.jpg|Chip as Simon Seville Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Theodore Seville Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Herself When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy...gadget.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench as Jeanette Miller Foxglove the Bat.jpg|Foxglove as Eleanor Miller Darien Shields.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Dave Seville Chicha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Chicha as Mrs. Miller Jenner.png|Jenner as Uncle Harry Misty in Kids WB.jpg|Misty as Olivia Jessie in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Jessie as Miss Grudge Amy Suspicious.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Miss Mooney Alvin Seville as Professor Moriarty in Elementary, My Dear Simon.png|Professor Moriarty as Himself Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Sherlock Holmes Gus in Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time.jpg|Gus as Dr. Watson Brittany Miller as Mrs. Hawkins in Treasure Island.png|Mrs. Hawkins as Herself Sailor Moon Really Angry.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Marsha Percy in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Percy as Cookie Chomper III Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith in Bigger.png|Alvin Smith as Himself Brittany Miller as Barbie in Bigger.png|Barbie as Herself Alvin Seville as Buster Bardom in Kong.png|Buster Bardom as Himself Alvin Seville as The Jokester.jpg|The Jokester as Himself Brittany Miller as Nicki Nale.png|Nicki Nale as Herself Alvin Seville as Daytona Jones.jpg|Daytona Jones as Himself Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Brittany Miller as Bambi Alvin Seville as Captain James T. Dirk in Star Wreck - The Absolutely Final Frontier.png|Captain James T. Dirk as Himself Violet Bronson.png|Violet Bronson as Herself Sibella in her Bat Form.png|Sibella (Bat) as Miss Mayor Suzy (Brittany Miller).jpg|Suzy as Herself Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy.jpg|Chip Tracy as Himself Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony.jpg|Breathmint Balony as Herself Surly-the-nut-job-9.1 thumb.jpg|Surly as Trusty Andie (Universal).png|Andie as Princess Montana Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Himself Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia.jpg|Miss Dalia as Herself Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Chris1702 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof